The Reluctant Dark Knight/Part 12
Please note that only Numbuh 404 may edit this page. Foreshadows Cast Out in the woods, Johan sat up in the saddle and plodded through a clearing covered in harsh, icy snow. The skies were dark blue and grey, suffocated by thunderous clouds pouring out large, clumping flakes. He wore his normal attire and did not feel cold – instead, his body was warm as if it were summer – but poor Bayard was chattering his teeth and whinnying. He pet his neck and shushed him until they came upon a strange, broken down little hovel sitting on a hill overlooking the ocean, and it was void of snow. Curious, he dismounted and the frozen earth beneath his feet collapsed away when Gargamel stepped out of the hovel. While Bayard reared and turned, galloping away, the knight clawed at the snow with the desperate hope of resisting his disappearance into the darkness below. His efforts were futile, but when his grip failed, his arm was grabbed by the old wizard who yanked him up onto the grass surrounding the hovel, and the snowflakes melted and dried from their clothes instantly. “You can’t walk on the snow without falling,” he explained with the voice of the King replacing his own, “You can only walk freely on the grass now.” Johan got to his feet and looked around; the ocean had vanished, and from where he stood, the forest was invisible, swallowed up by the frightening snowstorm. He glanced down and the line of frostbitten land clearly marked winter versus spring. He moved his foot onto the snowy side and at the mere hovering, it sank down into a sea of black and blue waves, so he stepped back from it. Behind him, a black-haired ginger horse stood with Bayard’s saddle fitted on its back; it was a mustang with large black eyes and hooves. “Bayard,” he called it, happily, “you came back for me.” He realized he was holding a carrot in his hand, so he offered it to him and smiled when he took it. “Hey, Johan!” He turned around and saw Scruple, but the words spoken were from Peewit’s voice; this did not strike him as odd in the least. In fact, he greeted him as if he were his real best friend and noticed that the landscape changed again. This time when he looked out into the wintery region, the King’s castle was in sight, but it was twisted and free-floating in the midst of a chaotic collage of stones, dirt, and water from the moat. He could hear voices coming from inside. How he heard them, he didn’t bother to question, and listened. “Come back to us, Johan!” “We’re your friends, remember?” “My best knight, too. I considered him a son…” "Johan!” “Why are you there? Come back home, where you belong.” Scruple seemed to have grown several inches when he looked at him, hearing him snickering and mocking the voices. “What nut jobs, huh?” “They must be out of their minds if they think I’m leaving my home,” he replied with a side-smile and light chuckle. He shook his head. “Since when would I live there, anyways?” The boy shrugged and waved his hand at the castle, dismissing them for nonsense. “You, of all people, too! It’s just ridiculous.” Johan agreed and turned away from the castle, but Falla’s voice pierced him like an arrow. '' ''"Forgive me.” '' ''Suddenly, everything went blank, shifting to another dream. He was underwater surrounded by thin layers of grey, but his clothes were dry. A ray of light shone down, but a shadow cast next to him; when he turned his head to see the figure causing it, he discovered it to be someone’s body. He swam up to it and took hold of the arms, turning it around to view the face. '' ''It was Falla in a white nightgown, her hair down, and her skin was as pale as her clothes. She was a corpse – a frozen corpse. '' ''She vaporized in his arms the moment he uttered her name, and then a pain struck him in the heart so violently that he doubled over, clutching at his chest. He sank rapidly into the dark trench below and slowly faded out of consciousness with her words “Forgive me” repeated a final time. '. . .' He awoke to a bright sun streak blasting through his window, enlightening the entire room. It blinded him for a moment, and his eyes stung every time he blinked. Instead of getting up right away like he normally would, he rolled over and expelled a mournful sigh as he closed his eyes. His dream was extensive, so he could remember most of it; what struck him was the fact that he had scoffed at, essentially, his family and denied any memory of living in the castle – in his home. Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed, knowing that the brightness of the sun meant the morning was nearly over. That and he remembered Gargamel telling him, “The earlier the better” last night. He looked down and was hardly surprised he had slept in his clothes. He got to his feet, removing the tattered uniform to dress himself into his more comfortable, casual tunic, readjusted his belt so the buckle faced forward, mussed up his hair, and then left the room. “Good morning, Johan,” Falla greeted with a little smile, holding her hands behind her back. He jumped and replied, “Oh! Good morning.” She tilted her head to one side and studied him with narrowing eyes. “You did not sleep well,” she stated. “Perhaps you may enlighten me of last night’s happenings?” He shook his head and brushed past her, headed down the spiral staircase with her on his heels. “Later, Falla,” he mumbled. The dream lingered in his mind, but he wished he could forget it. “Hmm. Later, you say?” she replied. He nodded, glancing at her over his shoulder, so she added, “It’s always ‘later’ with you, isn’t it?” He didn’t answer. “You sure you’re okay?” “I’ll be fine.” They were almost at the bottom of the stairs by now. "But you're not fine now, are you?" He sighed through closed lips and picked up the pace, but so did she. "Later, Falla," he insisted. “Why not now? If you’re not okay, talking helps. What’s the rush anyways – are you going somewhere?” He stopped abruptly and whipped around, grabbing her arm with a stern glare in his eyes. “I would ''be fine if you stopped badgering me! I wanted to talk last night, but you requested silence, so why now when I'' request silence must you entwine me into conversation?” Then he let go and briskly turned away, headed to the stables. She was completely taken aback by his response, and hurt by the expression on his face. That was not her friend. She didn’t move for several minutes, and it wasn’t until Princess Savina and Dame Barbara passed her that she returned to reality. Savina tapped her shoulder and addressed her. “Yes, princess?” she mumbled, turning to see her. “We haven’t spoken in a while,” she said, warmly adding, “How are you?” Ordinarily, she would have chatted up a storm with her when given the opportunity, but something was wrong with her friend, and he came first. “I – can we talk later? I must see Johan right now,” she replied, pointing absentmindedly to the direction he had gone. Savina had a straight face as she agreed. “Thank you, princess.”